A Christmas Carol
by iTomato
Summary: Discontinued. It's a Christmas Carol with a twist! The Yugioh! characters are starring in it. Kaiba stars as Scrooge, who is perfectly happy with a miserable holiday... but others may want more.
1. Default Chapter

A Yu-gi-oh Christmas Carol  
  
MysticalDreamer: Hi!! I have no idea where this idea came from but it suddenly popped in my head. A Yugioh X-mas Carol!!! I'll give you some background info like who's who and stuff  
  
Scrooge: Seto Kaiba  
  
Ghost of the Past: Ishizu  
  
Ghost of Present: Yami Yugi  
  
Ghost of Future: Malik  
  
Jacob Marley: Bakura Ryou  
  
Bob Cratchet: Joey Wheeler  
  
Mrs. Cratchet: Mai Valentine  
  
Tiny Time: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Cratchet's son: Yugi Mutoh  
  
Cratchet's daughter: Rebecca (the blonde girl who wanted the blue eyes from Yugi?)  
  
Fred(scrooge's nephew): Tristan Taylor  
  
Fred's wife: Tea Gardner  
  
Isabelle(girl scrooge loved): Minako Hinah *  
  
Fezzywig(dude that plays an instrument): Duke Devlin  
  
Poor Collecters: Maxamillion Pegasus and Croquet(the weird goon from the island)  
  
* Minako Hinah is my own character. I made up my own Yugioh series and she's in it. She duels on the same level of Kaiba and Yugi, and her deck is mostly Fairies, Spellcasters and Magical Stuff. People cards, ya know? She has long black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She has the Millenium Tauk and looks almost exactly like Ishizu(Isis) and in mine, Ishjizu gave Minako the Tauk and she has it. Anyway~ Her and Kaiba get along very well and everyone thinks that they have a thing for each other. Actually, they do but they're too dense to realize it and at the end they do. Whatever! She's ditzy yet funny and kind and sweet. She always does whatever she can to get what she wants. She's semi-skater and punkish and tomboyish. Kinda like me in a way..*grins* well I think thats all you need to know. Any questions: let me know in a review! *  
  
Ok. Is that all the information you need? I think so, so without anymore babbling from me..Onward to my story! Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Seto Kaiba

MysticalDreamer: Said everything I need to say before. Except that I don't own Yu-gi-oh..or A Christman Carol for that matter. The only thing I own from the story is Minako. Ok! On you go and don't forget to review!  
  
Seto Kaiba walked along the streets. There were people around, children running and people singing carols. He didn't do anything except give a glare to anyone who looked at him.  
  
"Deck the Halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la, la la la la!" sang the carolers. "Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la la!"  
  
"Can't you just shut up and give me some peace and quiet!" shouted Kaiba into the streets. The carolers stopped for a moment but began to sing again, ignoring Kaiba. They were used to his cold attitude by now.  
  
He reached his house and shoved his key into the door, looking up at the sign above the door.  
  
It said "Kaiba and Ryou". The "Ryou" and been crossed out and so had the "and". It read only  
  
"Kaiba" now.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kaiba!" said one of the passerbys.  
  
"Bah Humbug!" shouted Kaiba, going inside his house and slamming the door shut. He walked down the small hallway and went into the main room and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba!" said his worker, Joey Wheeler, cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah Yeah.." said Kaiba standing to remove his coat and hat. He sat down at his desk and the instant he got compfortable there was a knock at his door. He scowled.  
  
"Would you like me to get it, Sir?" asked Joey.  
  
"Nah, I got it." said Kaiba. He went over to get the door and opened it.  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Kaiba." said Pegasus, the Poor Collector.  
  
"Yes. What do you want Maxamillion." said Kaiba coldly.  
  
"Well it is getting nearer to the holidays you know." said Croquet, the other collector.  
  
"Obviously." replied Kaiba, glaring at the tree in the center of the town.  
  
"Would you care to give us some money?" asked Pegasus. "To give to the poor. They could use the money..as it is near the holidays." he said calmy.  
  
"Kindly Mr Seto?" asked Croquet.  
  
"Now now now, boys." said Kaiba, shaking his head with a slight grin, but still not losing the coldness. "If I were to give money to the poor and the poor got richer, they wouldn't be poor anymore." he said.  
  
"Sir, thats the point-" started Pegasus.  
  
"And if they were poor, they wouldn't need people to collect money for them." said Kaiba. "Thats would mean you would be out of a job. On Christmas! I could not possibly do that to two nice people like you, now could I?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it makes sense.." said Croquet, still thinking about it.  
  
"But-" started Pegasus.  
  
"Now boys. If you don't mind, I really should get back to work." said Kaiba. "Good Day." he said and closed the door in their face. "Stupid collectors." he said walking back through the hallway and to his desk.  
  
Walking in, he saw Joey leaning over the stove.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" asked Kaiba coldly.  
  
Joey jumped and dropped the piece of coal he was holding. It clattered on the floor. "M-M-Mr Kaiba!" he shouted, nearly running into the stove. "I just thought the place c-could use a little warming u-up!" he said.  
  
Kaiba merely glared. "You want to use another piece of coal in the fire?" he asked. "How long ago was the last time you used one?" he demanded.  
  
"Th-three weeks, Sir." said Joey.  
  
"Its every four weeks, Wheeler." said Kaiba, he walked over to his desk when someone knocked on the door again. "Now who is it?!" he shouted, he stomped over to the door but before he could reach it, it flew open and in came Tristan Taylor, his nephew.  
  
"Hey there Uncle Kaiba!" he grinned cheerfully, swinging a wreath around his hand.  
  
"Tsk." said Kaiba. "What may I ask are you doing here, Tristan?" he asked.  
  
"Uncle!" replied Tristan. "Its Christmas Eve! I came to visit!" he said. He then spotted Joey standing near the stove. "Hello there Wheeler!" he said. He walked over and shook his hand. "How are you this fine December day?"  
  
"Just great Tristan, great." replied Joey.  
  
"Thats good to here!" said Tristan. He let go of Joey's hand and turned back to Kaiba. "Now Uncle, Christmas is a time to spend with family and friends. Why don't you come to dinner at my house tomarrow?" he asked. "Tea is preparing a wonderful meal and I'm sure you would enjoy it!"  
  
"Bah!" said Kaiba coldy. "Thank you very much but, no." he said. He walked over to the door. Tristan followed eagerly.  
  
"Come on Uncle!" he said, in a loud voice. "Just come!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I must stay home." said Kaiba. "Got ot take care of, er, things, you know?"  
  
"But uncle, its Christmas Eve!" said Tristan.  
  
Kaiba was now getting mad. "Tristan. I cannot come! Now off you go!" he shouted. He opened the door and pushed hin out. He slammed it in his nephew's face.  
  
Kaiba turned to walked back in when it flung open again. He turned, now very peeved.  
  
"One last thing!" said Tristan. "Merry Christmas!" he said and put the wreath around the doorknob. He closed it again before Kaiba could chuck the back at him.  
  
Kaiba sighed and headed back to the main room, finally. Joey was still standing near the stove, warming his hands.  
  
"For goodnesss sakes, Wheeler!" shouted Kaiba. "Get to work! I'm not paying you two and a half gold coins a month to stand there and warm your hands!" he barked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kaiba! Won't happen again!" said Joey and he leaped into his seat.  
  
Kaiba sighed and finally sat down at his desk. All he wanted was a quiet Christmas with no one around except his money.  
  
Every now and then, Joey would glance over at Kaiba, as if wanting to say something. After a while, and inbetween counting his money Kaiba exploded. "What? Do you want money for the poor or a big Christmas dinner?!" he shouted.  
  
"No Sir!" said Joey, getting off his chair. "Sinse it is Christmas Eve today, I was wondering if, wondering if-if-" he started.  
  
"You want the rest of the day off?" asked Kaiba with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Joey nodded eagerly. "P-please, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked. "It would mean so much to my wife and kids!"  
  
Kaiba sat down, as if saying 'no' but Joey refused to give up.  
  
"Please Mr Kaiba! I would be thankful to you so much! I'll do anything! Please Mr. Kaiba, pl-" said Joey, even getting on his hands and knees.  
  
"Fine then be off with you!" shouted Kaiba. "But don't you except full day's pay! You'll be getting half for half a day!"  
  
Joey sighed. "Thank you so much, Mr Kaiba! Thank you so much!" he said. He ran into the hallway and grabbed his coat and hat. He swung his scarf around his neck and dashed back into the room. "Thanks Mr Kaiba..I really appriciate it!! And, uh- Merry Christmas!!" he said and practically danced out of the house.  
  
Kaiba walked over and looked out his window. He saw Mr. Wheeler twirling around in the streets, looking happy as could be. He remembered, then, something similar that had happened to him a loooong time ago...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was around nine or so. It was Christmas Eve and and was helping Old Lady Fezzywig put up some garland around her shop.  
  
"You're such a nice lad, Seto." she had said to him. She tossed him a coin. "Thanks for your help, boy! Now go get yerself something good to eat!" she grinned.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am!" said Seto cheerfully. He bounced off into the streets and twirled around in the snow, leaving footprints in the fresh snow on the ground. Then there was a giggle. Seto turned and saw a young girl standing there.  
  
"You look pretty silly dancing in the snow like that." she said and then giggled again. She had long flowy black hair with a tint of blue. Her eyes were as blue and clear as the sky.  
  
"Well maybe I like to have fun!" shouted Seto back at her.  
  
She laughed. "I like to have fun too!" she grinned. She picked up her skirts and ran straight towards him. Seto took a few steps back and moved out of the way. The girl fell right into the snow pile. Seto bit his lip. He'd hear it from his mom when he got home, making a girl cry. But she didn't. She rolled over, sat up and laughed. "Try it!" she grinned. Her hat was halfway off her head and her scarf hung loosely around her neck. She had gloves, but they were hanging out of her coat pocket, which had come somewhat unbuttoned.  
  
Seto smiled and ran right for her. She gave off a scream and rolled over deeper into the snow. She began to laugh again as she sat up with a mouthful of snow. She spit it on his face and jumped off the ground.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, wiping the snow off his cheeks. The girl merely laughed even more. She bent down and picked up a handfull of snow. She rolled it into a ball and threw it at him.  
  
"Ha! I got ya!" she shouted and ran off.  
  
Seto was a little mad but a little happy. He chased after the girl, picking up a handfull of snow along the way. Turning it into a snowball, he threw it at her retreating back. He heard a shrill laugh as she suddenly stopped and face him.  
  
Seto stopped too and then saw white. She had thrown a giant snowball at his face. He then heard a thud as he wiped the snow off his face and saw the girl in the snow, laughing so hard that she couldn't stand up anymore. Seto walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"So whats your name?" she asked him.  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Duh. You're the only one here stupid." she grinned.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." he said.  
  
"My name is Minako Hinah!" she said proudly. "I've never had that much fun in the snow before. Every other boy treats me like a lady and refuses to throw snowballs. That was fun!" she grinned. She layed down in the snow and started to make a snow angel. When she was finished she sat up. "Help me up, Seto. I don't want to mess her up."  
  
Seto stood up and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up and they admired her angel. Then the clock chimed. "Oh no!" shrieked Minako. "Is that the time? I have to go!" she said and raced off. "See you soon, Kaiba!" she smiled and ran.  
  
Seto stared at her as she ran down the street. He finally made a good friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid." said Kaiba coldy. "I was so foolish back then. I have more important things to worry about now." he said and stood up. He looked to the corner where Wheeler usually sat. "Bah! He forgot the laundry. I should take it to him." he grinned and went over to it. He picked it up and went into the hallway and put on his coat and hat and walked out the door.  
  
He walked down the streets giving evil glares at the Christmas decorations and carolers, heaving a large sack of his dirty socks and undies over his shoulder. He was heading for Joey Wheeler's house. Afterall, he needed his whites to carry on during the day..  
  
to be continued...  
  
MD: how was it? kinda short but is it kind of like a Christmas Carol?? Next chapter is "Jacob Marley" or "Bakura Ryou" the dead partner dude. yeah...anyway please review even if its just a simple "great story" or "bad story" i just want reviews...even flames..I feel so sad when I don't get any reveiws, thats why whenever I read a story I review to make the author happy!!! Yay!! so please review?? PLEASE?? 


	3. Hint of What's To Come

MysticalDreamer: thanks to the you who reviewed..I'm so happy you did. *grins* thanks again!! Well..here's the next chapter and well, if you don't like original characters, then feel free to picture Minako as Serenity if you want!! As long as you like the story, I am happy!!  
  
I don't own Yugioh or a christmas carol.  
  
Kaiba reached the Wheeler residence and pounded on the door. "Wheeler!" he shouted. After a few minutes the door opened and there stood a blonde haired woman with lavender eyes.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Is Mr. Joseph Wheeler home?" asked Kaiba coldy.  
  
"Just a moment Mr. Kaiba." she said. She closed the door a little and he heard her shout: "Joey! Kaiba's here!" A few moments later and Joey came to the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba." said Joey. "You can get back inside now Mai, Rebecca's calling for you." he said to the blonde lady. She nodded and disapeared.  
  
"Wheeler. You forgot my laundry today." said Kaiba and he dumped the bag into Joey's arms. He stumbled, then balanced the weight.  
  
"Oh..sorry Sir." said Joey, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" he asked.  
  
"No. I need to get home." said Kaiba. Then he turned and walked away from the Wheeler household. He heard Joey say 'Happy Holidays!' then a door shut.  
  
Kaiba walked along the road, completely ignoring all the festivities going on around him. He was focused on getting home and sleeping a good night's sleep.  
  
He turned a corner and saw the clock tower where nearby it, he had first met Minako..But this time, he didn't stop for flashbacks. He kept on going towards his house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After about five more minutes of speed-walking, Kaiba arrived at his home and walked up the small staircase. He dug around in his pockets, looking for a key. "Blasted key.." he mumbled. He looked up at his door-knocker ringer thing and saw what looked like that face of Bakura Ryou vanish and turn back into the regular knocker.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Stupid imagination. Got the better of me.." he said.  
  
Kaiba finally found the key and shoved it into the keyhole and flung the door open. He hung up his coat on the coat-hanger and put his hat and scarf on the hooks. He walked along the hallway and straight to the stairs that led to his bedroom.  
  
He glanced for a minute at some of the money on his desk and thought the better of it. He dived for it and locked it in the safe under the floorboards near his desk. Making sure it was secure, he headed up the stairs.  
  
"Kaiba...."  
  
Kaiba turned and saw no one. "Dang imagination. Must be really tired." he said and continued up the steps.  
  
Every once in a while, Kaiba could have sworn he heard a stair creak as if a person was stepping on it, but he shrugged it off saying he was sleep deprived.  
  
He reached his room and sat down in his chair, in front of the fire place. He picked up his book and started to read when he really did hear the stairs creaking. He froze and listened more carefully. Then he heard his bedroom door open and close. Kaiba wanted to scream but that would probably send the thief packing and Kaiba wanted him to be arrested.  
  
"I know you're there!" shouted Kaiba. He jumped and looked over the back of his chair. He looked around, but he saw no one. He blinked a few times and kept staring for a good ten minutes, before he finally turned back around.  
  
And this time he really did scream.  
  
Kaiba flung himself as deep into his chair as he could force himself to go. He was looking right at Bakura Ryou. His long dead partner.  
  
"Ba-Ba-Bakura?" asked Kaiba, in a voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
The Bakura grinned. He had a white kind of glow around him and was semi- transparent. "Hello Kaiba, you old chap!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. "You're..dead!" he shouted.  
  
Bakura waved his hand. "Yes, yes, yes. Ignore that fact." he said. "How are you, old buddy?"  
  
Kaiba couldn't say a thing. There was a ghost standing in front of him and this ghost expected him to be calmer than the sea in broad daylight.  
  
"Come now Kaiba. Surely you aren't scared of your old partner now, are you?" asked Bakura.  
  
"....."  
  
Bakura shook his head and leaned on the shelf above the fireplace. "You seem to be getting along rather well. Lots of money." he said, looking around.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Kaiba blurted out suddenly.  
  
"I'll get to that in a moment." replied Bakura. "I'm assuming that she didn't come back..." he said slowly, looking at Kaiba.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "No. And just leave it at that." said Kaiba. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We did a lot together, didn't we Kaiba?" asked Bakura. "Partners. We made loads of cash. Doing who knows what with it for ourselves and and only ourselves." he said. "I guess its still the same for you, then? Afterall, you're alone on Christmas Eve. I guess its best to say that you'll be alone tomarrow as well?"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes again. "I don't need anyone except my money and me." he said.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Thats what I thought too, Kaiba." he said. "And look at me! Look at me! These blasted chains around my feet and arms!!" he shouted, his face losing the cheeriness and getting to look, well, kind of evil.  
  
Kaiba looked at Bakura and for the first time, noticed the chains and shackles around his fet and hands. There was even a piggy bank attached which Kaiba was tempted to lunge at.  
  
"Don't even bother." said Bakura, following Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba sat back down compfortably. Eyes narrowed again.  
  
"So you do see these chains." said Bakura. "You can tell, by the way I'm walking and standing that these are not lightweight chains. They are heavy. Long. Painful." he stopped for a moment, letting it sink in with Kaiba.  
  
"I was no better than you, Seto Kaiba." he continued. "My greed during my life has forced me to carry these chains on my back. For eternity."  
  
Kaiba looked up.  
  
"In case you didn't know, that means forever." said Bakura.  
  
"I know that!" snapped Kaiba.  
  
Bakura glared. "I must carry these for the rest of all time. These heavy chains that could eventually pull me into the depths of the underworld where it will be insanity. Torture and unbelieveable pain."  
  
Kaiba continued to stare, now wondering where his dead partner was going with this story.  
  
"And you see Kaiba, when you are long gone, you will have the same problem." grinned Bakura, evilly.  
  
Kaiba sat up straighter.  
  
"The only thing is, my friend, is that your chains will be longer than mine.... Your chains will be heavier than mine..... And your chains will be more painful than mine....." said Bakura. "And you will surely be in hell, long before I am."  
  
Kaiba's mind spun. He always new death would reach him eventually but if what Bakura said was true..it wouldn't be a pleasent thing. He began to breath in deeply. He had to change it all. He didn't want to carry those chains around.  
  
"Thinking of how to change it?" asked Bakura slyly.  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Still greedy, you don't want to carry these chains around. But then again, no one wants to carry these chains around. Its a shame you want me to leave." he said and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" called Kaiba, jumping out of his seat.  
  
Bakura stopped and turned to face him. "Second thoughts? Of course you are. I know you too well Kaiba." he said, grinning once again.  
  
Kaiba swallowed.  
  
"Tonight, Seto Kaiba, you will be visited by three spirits." said Bakura, getting right up to Kaiba and staring him in the eyes. "All three are wise beyond their years and if you want to change your fate, then you better listen to every word they say." he said.  
  
Kaiba nodded furiously.  
  
"They will show you things." said Bakura. "How you interpret them, is up to you. But I warn you, Seto. You have one chance. I blew mine, and its not fun to carry chains." he grinned.  
  
Kaiba nodded again.  
  
"So Seto, my friend." said Bakura, backing away from him. "I've told what I need to tell you. You know what you need to know. What you do, however, is all up to you."  
  
Kaiba nodded once more.  
  
"Now Seto, I must leave." said Bakura. "Perhaps I'll see you with chains, perhaps not. Only time and the spirits, will tell." he said. He began to walk away slowly. Kaiba stared at his retreating back until slowly, as if being erased, he vanished into thin air.  
  
Kaiba breathed in deeply, each breath becoming more heavy than the one before. He sunk into his arm chair and stared. He stared at the air. At nothing. In deep thought.  
  
After at least a half an hour, he shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Musta fallen asleep." he said. He climbed into his pajamas and crawled into his four post bed and dived under the covers. Then shot back up again, and closed the curtains around his bed.  
  
Then slowly, he fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
to be continued....  
  
MD: soo..how was that chapter? good, bad, totally stupid that you'll never read it again? ouch..I hope it wasn't that bad...lemme know what you think in a review ok? when people review i get so happy because..well..yeah if you're an author you know what I mean...all i need is one review to continue posting this story. so please review??  
  
coming up in the next chapter:  
  
Ishizu(Isis) as the Ghost of Christmas Past  
  
Minako Hinah as an adult and with Seto  
  
Some weird guy playing the violin  
  
and...  
  
Umm...I don't know! I don't want to spoil it! 


	4. Ghost of the Past

MysticalDreamer: Sadly, no one review my last chapter..*cries* I'm hoping that maybe if I post more chapters, more people will read. Well I don't have much to say except I hope you like this story, if anyone is even reading it...*cries again*  
  
I don't own yu-gi-oh or a christmas carol by charles dickens.  
  
chapter three  
  
Kaiba woke up from his deep sleep to the sound of the window bursting open and wind howling in. He scowled and got out of bed. He closed the window and went back into his bed.  
  
He closed his curtains and layed his head down on his pillow. Thats when he saw a light coming from a tiny gap between his curtains. He shot up.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
Scared of what he might see, he layed back down. But the light only became brighter. Kaiba sat up again.  
  
"I know you are awake, Seto Kaiba." said a voice. Female and very airy as if she was a dream.  
  
Kaiba was now officially terrified. He thought of the Bakura thing and shuddered. Then he flung open his curtains.  
  
There stood a young woman, dressed in robes of Christmas Green. They reached the floor, hiding her feet and were flowy. They hung just off her shoulders and the sleeves were rather large. She wore a choker type thing around her neck, where the light source was coming from. On her head was some sort of tiara. Gold, just like the necklace. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue and she had long dark hair.  
  
"Minako..?" asked Kaiba, hopefully, staring at the beautiful woman.  
  
The woman shook her head. "No. I am not she." she said.  
  
Kaiba blinked. "Am I dreaming?" he asked.  
  
"No." she said. "You are not dreaming."  
  
Kaiba breathed in deeply. The woman looked so much like Minako..they was no way that she couldn't be her. And she was the only other person who had the key to his house...  
  
"You have to be Minako." said Kaiba. "You just have to be." he said.  
  
The woman shook her head again, revealing gold earings with little stars hanging from the hoops. "I told you. I am not Minako Hinah." she said.  
  
Kaiba stared at her and finally realized that she wasn't Minako. "Then..who are you?" he asked, slightly confused and, well, scrared.  
  
The woman walked over to him. Actually, it seemed more like she was floating because of her gown. She sat on the edge of his bed and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"I am Ishizu." she said. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."  
  
Kaiba blinked. Then he looked at his alarm clock next to his bed. It said 1 o'clock. "What?" he asked again.  
  
"I need not repeat myself." she said softly. "You heard me quite well."  
  
"W-why are you here?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Ishizu blinked. "Bakura Ryou came, did he not?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yeah.." said Kaiba. "He showed up..in chains.."  
  
"Then you know why I am here." replied Ishizu.  
  
"Umm...vaguely." said Kaiba.  
  
Ishizu sighed and stood up. She lit a candle on Kaiba's nightstand to brighten the room. "Come with me Kaiba. I will show you..the Christmas's of the Past." she said, beckoning to come over to her.  
  
Kaiba merely stared.  
  
"Seto Kaiba.." said Ishizu. "We must leave now or we will not have enough time to show you what you have to see." she said.  
  
Kaiba sighed and stood up. Slowly, he walked over to Ishizu or the Ghost of Christmas Past. Her choker lit up and she began to float, literally. She turned to face Kaiba and he began to float as well. The window opened again and all Kaiba could do was drop his mouth and stare mindlessly as he soared out of the window behind Ishizu.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ishizu began to descend to the ground after a couple minutes. "I will now show you the first place of the past." she said and landed on the ground outside a small tavern.  
  
Kaiba looked up at the sign. "I know this place." he said. "I used to come here all the time.."  
  
Ishizu nodded. "Look inside." she said and looked towards the window.  
  
Kaiba's mouth dropped when he saw what was inside. "Why-its the old gang!" he said and actually smiled.  
  
Ishizu nodded again. "Look around." she said.  
  
Kaiba looked deeper inside. There was a whole bunch of people dancing and three guys playing instruments. "Look! Its old Duke Devlin playing the fiddle!" he said, seeing the black haired guy strumming on his instrument. "Everyone looks..so happy." he said.  
  
Ishizu spoke again. "Look as far back into the room as you can.." she said.  
  
Kaiba did as he was told. He saw-  
  
"Its me!" he said, staring at the brown haired guy standing shyly in the back. "A younger me. Why, I've got to be only seventeen or eighteen!" he said.  
  
Watching himself, he saw his eyes wander to a pretty dark haired girl dancing near the center. It was an older Minako. She looked so happy.  
  
"Its..Minako.." said Kaiba, staring at her. He looked back to his youngerself staring at Minako with a glazed look. Minako glanced over and spotted Seto. She grinned and twirled over.  
  
"Seto!" she cried happily. "Come dance with me!" she grinned and grabbed his hands. She dragged him to the center and started to dance with him.  
  
"Minako!" said Seto, as he was swung around and around by her.  
  
"Oh come on, Seto!" she smiled. "Its fun!" she said.  
  
Then Duke spotted them dancing and grinned. He stopped playing for a second. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I thought we'd take things up a notch." he smiled. He picked up the fiddle again and began to play faster. His bandmates got the messege and picked up his speed. Minako grinned and began to dance faster, dragging Seto with her. Now, they were both laughing and dancing.  
  
"I was pretty good." said Kaiba.  
  
"That is because Minako is leading." said Ishizu.  
  
"Don't break my confidence." replied Kaiba. He turned back to stare.  
  
Duke began to play faster and faster and eventually, some of the dancers couldn't keep up.  
  
Most gave up, but Seto and Minako were still going strong.  
  
"Come on Seto!" cried Minako. "We can go faster!" she laughed. She picked up more speed as the fiddle got faster.  
  
Now only Minako and Seto were dancing. They spun around in circles, while everyone else clapped in a fast beat. Minako's long hair flew around behind her and her skirt flew and swished as she swirled. Seto's hair, though short, was also slightly moving.  
  
Duke prepared the last part of the music notes and made them go super fast. Then, as Seto gave Minako a final spin, Duke ended it with a snap and Seto pulled Minako back towards him and she hit his chest with a thoomp. Everyone clapped as Seto and Minako parted and bowed to the crowd.  
  
Duke started to play some more music, but Seto and Minako were too tired. They walked to the back of the room and sat on some old barrels of wine.  
  
"I am so tired." said Minako, breathing in and out heavily.  
  
"You're telling me." said Seto. He leaned against the wall.  
  
Minako laughed.  
  
"What now?" asked Seto.  
  
She pointed up. Seto's eyes followed her finger and there above them was misltoe, hanging from the ceiling. His eyes got wide.  
  
Suddenly he felt Minako grab his shoulders and pull him towards her. She planted a short and sweet kiss on his cheek. Then she giggled, let go of him and ran off to dance again.  
  
Seto touched his cheek, feeling his face redden and seeing Duke grinning at him through the corner of his eye. Seto sighed and stared at the beautiful girl who had just given him his first kiss. She was dancing around, fast once again. Minako seemed full of energy.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "My first kiss." he said. "I remember that."  
  
"Of course." said Ishizu. Kaiba jumped. He seemed to have forgotton she was there. "This was one of the best Christmas's you ever had." she said. Her choker began to glow again and she lifted into the air. Kaiba took one last look inside and jumped up. They left no foot prints in the snow where they had been standing.  
  
"We have one more stop, then you must return home." said Ishizu, flying off towards the sky. Kaiba sighed and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ishizu didn't stay outside the door this time. She passed right through the door. Kaiba followed once again. This time she went towards the back of the room and beckoned Kaiba to join her.  
  
He did and looked around the room.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "This is my old office!" he said. "Before Bakura died!"  
  
Ishizu nodded. "Just watch." she said.  
  
Kaiba looked over and saw himself, sitting at his desk, counting money.  
  
"One thousand nine hundred and ninety four." he said, putting a coin on top of the stack. "One thousand nine hundred and ninety five." he added another coin.  
  
Then the door flew open and in flew a woman around twenty something years old with long black hair. Minako Hinah.  
  
"Seto!" she said, in an angry voice.  
  
"Hello." replied Seto.  
  
"I waited for you at the carriage stop but you didn't show!" she said. She stomped her foot. "I told the cabbie to leave because I had no idea when you would show up."  
  
"Thats a good idea." said Seto. "I canceled the trip anyway."  
  
"What?!" demanded Minako. "We've been planning it for weeks and weeks!" she cried.  
  
"I was running low on cash." replied Seto.  
  
Minako stared around the room, looking at the piles and piles of money. "Running out of cash? Running Out Of CASH?!?!" she screamed. Her fists were clenched and her eyes closed and angry. When they opened, they were filled with tears.  
  
Seto looked up at her.  
  
"I've been told by who knows how many people to just leave because you're not worth it anymore." said Minako suddenly. "They tell me his life is money. His love is money. I ignored it. I didn't want to believe them." she said. The tears poured down her face.  
  
"And now this." she said. "Money money money. Cash cash cash." she cried. "Thats all you care about Seto. You don't even care about ME anymore."  
  
"Minako.."  
  
"Don't Minako me!" she screamed. "I'm sorry Seto, but until you learn that there are more important things in life than money and cash, I'm gone. I am out of your life." she said. She stormed over to the door and turned to look at him one last time.  
  
"Seto. This is good-bye." she cried, turned on her heels and walked out the door, slamming it shut, knocking over all of Seto's money stacks.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. He glanced at the window and saw Minako dashing down the street until she stopped. She fell to the ground, hit her knees and Seto could see her crying even more than he'd ever seen anyone cry. He didn't want to see anymore so he turned.  
  
Kaiba felt the same way.  
  
"No more, Spirit." he said softly, trying to hide his tears. "No more. Take me home." he said.  
  
Ishizu nodded and touched her choker. "As you wish, Seto Kaiba. Just remember what you saw." she said and they lifted into the air once again. The last thing he saw before everything went white, was his own face, with tears pouring down it.  
  
to be continued...  
  
MD: how was that? If you like it, PLEASE review! I would be sooo happy!! You have no idea how happy I would be if even one person review!! and if you didn't like it, review anyway!! I want to know if people are even reading my stories.. 


	5. Ghost of the Present

MysticalDreamer: Whoo!!! I got a couple of reveiws!! That makes my day!! Ok..its after christmas but I'm gonna post the next chapter anyway. I hope you like Yami as the Ghost of Christmas Present..he's a little OOC but I think its a little better that way. ps: review!  
  
This chapter is for the people who reviewed the last chappie:  
  
Mink  
  
REBD-rocks*zzz*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. i don't own a christmas carol. thats why there's a disclaimer.  
  
chapter four  
  
Kaiba bolted up in his bed with wide eyes. Had he been dreaming? Everything he saw...surely it was just a flashback, a dream. He looked at his clock. Two o'clock. In the morning. He pulled his curtains shut and layed on his pillow when he thought he felt something or someone in the room again.  
  
Ignoring it, he rolled over and tried to sleep. Thats when he heard a loud belch. Kaiba sat up straight and stared beyond his curtains. Chancing a peek, he saw piles and piles of food. And sitting in a golden chair near the center and top of it all was a guy.  
  
Kaiba flung open his curtains and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Hello." said the guy.  
  
Kaiba stared. The guy was wearing red pants with black shoes. He wore a green tank top and a red coat over it. It had a rather large collar. Kind of cool and punk rocker looking, he had spikey hair with shades of black, blonde and a pinkish/reddish. Around his neck was a pyramid type thing, a necklace, gold, and like Ishizu's, it was emitting light.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaiba.  
  
The guy jumped off his chair and landed two feet from Kaiba. He was shorter than him, around Ishizu's height.  
  
"Greetings, Seto Kaiba." he said.  
  
Kaiba stared. "Let me guess..some sort of ghost?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed." said the guy. "My name is Yami." he said.  
  
"Yami?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Yami glared. "Yes. My name is Yami." he said. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be large, fat and chubby?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Yami glared again. "Not this one." he said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." said Kaiba.  
  
"You know why I am here." said Yami. "I would not even be here, if Ishizu didn't complete her part." he said. "So you have seen the Past?"  
  
"Yeah. If thats what you want to call it." said Kaiba.  
  
"Now you must-" started Yami. Then he spotted a large chicken leg. His hand reached for it, and he grabbed it. He ate it, in one bite, then gave off a loud belch.  
  
"So it was you who burped before." said Kaiba.  
  
Yami nodded. "I love food." he said.  
  
"I could tell." replied Kaiba, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Now I must show you the Present." said Yami, his necklace glowing. "What is going on this Christmas Eve." he said.  
  
"Well then Spirit, carry on." said Kaiba, not as reluctantly as before.  
  
"You do not seem troubled by this." said Yami.  
  
"I figure if I'm going to go through this, I might as well not give the Ghosts such a hard time." said Kaiba.  
  
"A wise choice." said Yami. Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Now, we shall go take a look into the, er, future." said Yami. His pyramid got brighter and he lifted into the air. Kaiba was also lifted, shortly after Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Our first stop," said Yami. "is your employee's home."  
  
"Wheeler's?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"The same." nodded Yami. He took him down and stood outside a window. Kaiba landed next to him. "Observe." he said.  
  
And he did. Kaiba looked inside. He saw a woman standing over a stove, stirring the contents in the pot. There was a little blonde haired girl and blonde boy sitting on the floor making paper snowflakes. Sitting at the table was Joey.  
  
"How's it coming along, Mai?" he asked the woman.  
  
"Just fine." she said. She put the cover on the pot and walked into an unseen area of the room. When she came back she was carrying a plate of food above her head.  
  
"Rebecca, go help your mom." said Joey to the blonde haired girl. She nodded and jumped up and ran into the unseen area. Her pigtails, bobbing up and down as she ran.  
  
"What should I do, dad?" asked the blonde boy.  
  
"Go get Tiny Mokuba." replied Joey. "Its almost dinner, Yugi." he said.  
  
Yugi nodded and bounded up the stairs.  
  
Rebecca and Mai came out again from the unseen area and all the food was now on the table.  
  
Rebecca squealed and sat in a chair. Yugi came pounding down the stairs afterwards and sat next to his sister.  
  
"You didn't wait for him, Yugi?" asked Joey.  
  
"Nah." replied Yugi. "He said he'd come all by himself." he said.  
  
Mai now sat down at one of the heads of the table, Joey across from her at the other head of the table.  
  
"Can we eat now?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"No." said Mai. "We must wait for Mokuba." she said.  
  
They waited in silence for a while when feet could be heard coming down the stairs. Slowly. Joey got up and went over to the stairs. As soon as he reached, Tiny Mokuba could be seen. He had a crutch under an arm and was walking with what looked like much difficulty. Joey scooped him up, the crutch falling to the ground and spun him in a circle.  
  
"How are you, Mokuba?" asked Joey, setting him down at the table.  
  
"Better father! I can't wait for dinner!" said Mokuba.  
  
Joey and Mai began passing around the food. Which wasn't much.  
  
Kaiba stared. "Surely they have more to eat than that!" he said. "And Little Mokuba..whats wrong with him?" he asked.  
  
"One: Sadly, they don't have enough money to pay for a good meal. Two: Mokuba has a serious problem which also cannot be fixed due to lack of money." explained Yami. "This is the home of your underpayed, overworked employee." he said.  
  
Kaiba stared at the happy family. They had so little but they were so cheerful. He watched as a large chicken leg was put on Mokuba's plate. Joey then took the small pea on his own plate and cut it in half. He watched, as Mokuba gave his leg to his father with a smile and took a smaller piece of the chicken for himself. Joey smiled, and hugged his son. Rebecca, feeling left out, hopped off her seat and dashed over to join the hug. Yugi ran over shortly after and even Mai got up to get in on the group hug.  
  
"To Mr. Kaiba." said Mai. "For without his pay to you, Joey, none of this would even be here. Not even us." she smiled.  
  
"To Kaiba!" said Joey.  
  
Kaiba turned away. They were thanking him. "They have barely any food. What was that cooking over the stove?" he asked. "Surely thats a large roast."  
  
"Your laundry." replied Yami.  
  
Kaiba looked down. "No more Spirit, no more." he said.  
  
"We have another stop." said Yami as they lifted in the air. "Your nephew's."  
  
Kaiba sighed as they flew away from the Wheeler house anmd headed to Tristan's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are." said Yami, landing outside a small brick house. Kaiba landed too. "Look inside."  
  
"I think thats what I'm supposed to do." said Kaiba. "Its what I've done nonstop all night."  
  
Yami glared.  
  
"I'm looking, I'm looking." said Kaiba and he did.  
  
Inside was a festive looking living room/family room. There was a tree in the corner and the fireplace was blazing with a red hot fire. Sitting on the couch was three people, none of who Kaiba knew.  
  
"Hey! There's Tristan!" said Kaiba, looking in front of the fireplace. Sure enough, there was Tristan, in front of the fireplace. "And that brunette woman must be his wife." he said, looking at the young girl sitting on the couch with short brown hair and an evergreen colored dress on.  
  
"You mean to tell me, you have never met your nephew's wife?" asked Yami.  
  
"No..no I haven't." replied Kaiba. "Her name is Tea, though."  
  
"Wow. How impressing. You know her name." said Yami.  
  
"Lay off." said Kaiba. He turned and looked back inside.  
  
They were playing charades.  
  
"Shell!" shouted Tea, jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Yes!" said Tristan. He began to swim around the room.  
  
"Swim?"  
  
"Splash?"  
  
"Fish!" shouted Tea. She thought for a second. "Selfish!" she called.  
  
"Correct again, Tea!" said Tristan.  
  
"Selfish Uncle Kaiba!" shouted Tea.  
  
"Hey!" said Tristan. "I wasn't done yet." he pouted.  
  
Tea smiled. "Oh well. I kind of figured out what the answer was, as no one else is really selfish. Except for that Bakura Ryou, but he's dead." she said.  
  
"Yes.." said Tristan, picking up a wine glass. "But we should honor him." he held up his glass.  
  
"To my Uncle Seto Kaiba!" he said.  
  
"Why should we?" asked Tea  
  
"He's my uncle, Tea." said Tristan.  
  
Tea shrugged and held up her glass. "To selfish, mean, old Uncle Seto Kaiba!" she said.  
  
"To Kaiba!" said the two other people.  
  
They toasted and took a sip out of their glasses.  
  
Kaiba looked down. Even his nephew was treating him nicely, when he had treated him so terrible. "No more Spirit." he said. "I don't want to see anymore."  
  
"That is all I needed to show you." Kaiba heard Yami say. "So now, I must go." he said. There was a bright light.  
  
Kaiba looked back in the window but the house was dark. "Yami?" he asked. He looked around. He was no where in sight. "Yami!? Take me home!" he cried.  
  
But there was no one around.  
  
to be continued...  
  
MD: two more chapters to go. please reveiw my story! please please please!!! All I need is ONE review to write more..thats it..yup yup..so I hope you like this story and please tell me what ya think! *winks* 


End file.
